wings_of_fire_creepy_pastafandomcom-20200213-history
Turtles Misery
Turtle was heading outside of the mountain when he decided to take a walk through the forest as he strolled down the path he saw someone on a tree branch it looked like a RainWing but he couldn’t really see it that well as it was trying to blend in with the tree.He decided to ignore and continued to walk down the path until he was shot in the back of the head with a sleeping dart and he collapsed the ground and fell into a deep slumber and the dragon came out of the tree and dragged Turtle into the shadows. A few minutes later Turtle woke up tied in Kinkajous bed in her hut ”Hi Turtle” Said Kinkajou coming up from under the bed “AAAH Kinkajou Whats Going On!? Why Am I Tied Up In Your Bed?!” Said Turtle struggling to get out “So We Can Be Together Forever!” Said Kinkajou Excitedly “What I Cant Stay Here!!” Said Turtle with a tears in his eyes ”Aww You Must Be Hungry,I’m Gonna Get You Something To Eat” Said Kinkajou as she left the hut ''Dear Moons What‘s Gotten Into Her? Thought Turtle '' (Meanwhile at Jade Mountain) Moonwatcher was looking for Turtle but couldn’t find him anywhere. ”Hey Qibli Have You Seen Turtle?” Asked Moon ”No I Haven’t Seen Him Last Time I Saw Him He Said He Was Going On A Walk” Replied Qibli ”Oh No Maybe He Was Taken!” Said Moon ''Maybe Kinkajou Knows She ''Thought. She looked In Kinkajous room but didn’t see her ”Maybe She And Turtle Went Somewhere” She Said To Herself As she left to find them (Meanwhile Back At The Hut) Kinkajou came back to Turtle with a bowl of some sort of soup ”Here Turtle I Made Soup For You!” Said Kinkajou ”Uhhh thanks... Whats In It?” Asked Turtle ”Oh Yah Know Mangos,Bananas,And Peaches And Also A Tiny Drop Of Venom” Answered Kinkajou ”VENOM?! Are You Trying To Kill Me?!” Said Turtle ”Calm Down You Can Barely Taste It”. Suddenly a knock at the door was heard and Kinkajou went to answer it but dropped the soup on Turtle “AAAAH!!” Screeched Turtle ”Don’t Worry My Love I’ll Clean It Up” She Said as She walked towards the door. ”Dear Moons...” Said Turtle Kinkajou opened the door to see Moon at the front “Hey Kinkajou“ Greeted Moonwatcher “Uhh.. Have You Seen Turtle?” ”Uhh No I Haven’t Thats Super Weird“ Answered Kinkajou looking behind her for a second ”Well Can I Look Ins-“ Before Moon could finish her sentence Kinkajou grabbed a shovel and knocked Moon out with it as she stuck a sleeping dart in her neck and threw her into the bushes Kinkajou walked back in the hut and saw Turtle writing something on a piece of paper “Ooh What Are You Writing A Love Letter?” She Asked As she looked at the paper and read it It Said: “Dear Whoever Gets This Letter, Please Help I Have Been Held Hostage By My Crazy Girlfriend Who Is Keeping Me In Her Hut Tied Up In Her Bed Please Please Help.” ”Hey!” Said Kinkajou taking the letter out of his hand “This Isnt A Love Letter! Its A Cry For Help!” She crumpled up the paper and threw it out ”NO CRAP ITS A CRY FOR HELP! YOUR HOLDING ME HOSTAGE THIS IS WRONG KINKAJOU!” Yelled Turtle ”Oh That Reminds Me” Said Kinkajou as She got a mango and set it on him ”Does This Look Ripe To You?” ”Uhh I Gue-“ Before Turtle could finish Kinkajou grabbed a mallet and broke Turtles legs with It ”AAAAAAAAAAH” Screeched Turtle as Kinkajou put a piece of tape on his mouth (Later That Night) Turtle was still laying in Kinkajou’s Bed with Tears in his eyes as he tried to fall asleep but couldn‘t.Then he heard from his left the sound of claws hitting the floor as he saw Kinkajou who looked like she was in a good mood as she sat on turtles stomach and put a talon on his chest. ”Oh Turtle I Love You So So Much” Said Kinkajou as she took the tape off his mouth ”We Are Like Soul-Mates” She Said as she slowly crawled up to Turtle As he blushed but tried to hide it “Ive Loved You Since We First Met” she put two claws on the tip of his snout and made it look like they where crawling up his snout ”Turtle,Will You Marry Me?” Asked Kinkajou but Before he could answer She puckered her lips about to kiss him but she soon was shot with a sleeping dart and fell off of him. ”Oh Moons Turtle Are You Ok?” Asked Glory who came from behind the door and untied Turtle “Yeh I Guess So” Answered Turtle Struggling to sit up ”Come On Let’s Go” “I Cant She Broke My Legs So I Cant Get Up” Said Turtle Glory helped Turtle up on his feet and brought him to a healer who put bandages on his legs and he and Glory flew back to Jade Mountain ”So Whats Gonna Happen To Kinkajou?” Asked Turtle To Glory “Ill Talk To Her About It“ Said Glory as She led turtle back to his room”. The next day Turtle Woke Up and saw a note near his bed he picked it up an read the note It Said: “Dear Turtle, Sorry About What I Did To You Yesterday I Just Wanted To Get Closer To You As A Mate But I Took It Way To Far I Hope We Can Still Be Friends Though Please Forgive Me -Love Kinkajou”.